This invention relates to transmitting digital video data. In the DVI 1.0 specification, which is incorporated herein by reference, digital video data is transmitted over a two-wire interface in a “complimentary” or “differential” manner. A channel is used to transmit the data, where the channel comprises all electrical connections and components between the transmitter and the receiver, including but not limited to the package, pcbs, connectors, and cables. It is contemplated that the channel may distort the transmitted signal through attenuation and delay, where attenuation and delay are a function of frequency.
This distortion may result in an eye diagram that is more closed than would be the case if no distortion were present. Furthermore, the channel and its associated distortion will vary with the configuration/implementation of the varying transmitter sources, cables and receiver systems. Known prior art emphasizes improving the channel to cause less distortion and improving receiver sensitivity to interpret the signal accurately in the presence of distortion. These approaches add significantly to the cost of system implementation.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.